


Crimson Kisses

by LepidLilac



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Chan is just trying to help him Transition (into a vamp) smoothly, Felix is a sweet baby who gets squeamish around blood, Fledgling Vampire Felix, Idk where tf I got the idea for this lmao, It’s Pretty Soft despite the Vampirism, Kinda Weird, Kinda cute too, Kissing, M/M, Only Slightly Spicy, Pureblood Vampire Chan, Their relationship is like Chicken. Tender, Vampires, sorry gays, still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LepidLilac/pseuds/LepidLilac
Summary: Felix is a new fledgling vampire turned by Pureblood Chan, and is in the process of transitioning into Full Vamp Mode.There’s only one problem.Felix needs to drink Chan’s blood to help the process go over smoothly, but Felix is squeamish with blood.Chan’s solution? Crimson Kisses.





	Crimson Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Listen,,idk where this came from in my brain so,,Bone AppleTeeth? Enjoy? Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked, it helps me determine whether what I’m writing is actual good or not lmao!

“This is weird. I’m not doing this.” Felix says, flustered. He sits on Chan’s bed, wrapped up in his cream colored sheets and hiding his face in them so only his ruffled, blond hair peeks out.

It’s very cute, but Chan decides to keep that thought to himself in favor of focusing at the task at hand.

“Lix, you have to. It’ll help you, trust me. I’ve been through this before.” He says, offering his wrist to the fledgling.

“I’m telling you, I’m not biting or sucking any part of you.” Felix huffs, looking at Chan’s wrist with a wrinkled nose.

Chan quirks an eyebrow at him pointedly and Felix flushes pink, grabbing a pillow from behind him and hitting him with it once. “Shut up, don’t say it!”

Chan laughs, shrinking away from the half hearted attack. “Okay okay!”

He thinks for a moment.

“I can bleed into a cup if you want?”

Felix looks horrified at that sentence and okay yeah, Chan really can’t blame him, it’s sounds weird as hell.

“Absolutely not!”

Chan sighs, though only slightly exasperated. Felix shifts, fiddling with the blankets in his lap. His jaw aches with the promise of new fangs growing in and he feels unwell in general, the process of shifting from human to vampire an uncomfortable one, which is why Chan is trying so hard to help him.

Blood from the one who Sired you will help ease the discomforts of this process more than regular blood, and due to Chan being a pure blood, his healing factors are much more potent than normal.

But blood is just something that Felix struggles with constantly. His mild disgust at it tends to outweigh his actual hunger for it, but Chan tries to assure him he’ll eventually acclimate.

Felix bites his lip hard.

“Hyung I’m sorry, but I _can’t_ . I just..can’t.” He says apologetically, hugging a pillow to his chest. “I may be.. _this_..now, but blood has always made me squeamish, that much hasn’t changed.”

Chan nods understandingly, and starts thinking about a way to circumvent his squeamishness.

His eyes trail down to Felix’s lip, caught between his teeth in a show of nervous habit.

Then it clicks in his head.

“Close your eyes.” Chan commands and Felix hesitates, but obeys.

“What are you going to do?” He asks warily.

Chan slides his hand to the back of Felix’s neck, cool and gentle. “Do you trust me?” He asks instead of answering.

Felix nods slow. He’s anxious, but not afraid.

He’s never afraid with Chan.

“I think this way will be easier for you than drinking straight from the vein. If you’re too freaked out, all you have to do is tap on my arm and I’ll stop, okay?” Chan says, his voice low and soothing. Felix tentatively rests his hand on Chan’s bicep, brows furrowed even with his eyes closed.

Chan bites his own wrist, pulling a small amount of blood into his mouth, then he leans forward and presses his lips to Felix’s.

Felix tenses in surprise, but doesn’t pull away, his hand tightening slightly on Chan’s arm nervously. Chan is gentle with him as always, which helps Felix relax into the kiss, the tension slowly melting from his body. Chan works on slowly coaxing the fledgling to part his soft lips, nipping gently at his lower lip.  

When he finally does, Felix gasps when Chan’s blood coated tongue slides against his, a shiver jolting down his spine at his first taste of blood. For anyone else, this would be absolutely disgusting, but for a vampire, it’s absolutely intoxicating.

That’s when Chan realizes that he absolutely did not think this through because Felix is kissing back in earnest now, and Chan’s skin is heating up with every little noise Felix makes, his desire growing steadily inside him. 

Chan’s self control almost snaps in half when Felix suckles softly at his tongue, instinctively dragging the smaller blonde into his lap to hold him closer. He doesn’t seem to mind, his fingers drifting up cup Chan’s cheeks softly. Chan forces himself to slow the kisses back down, languid and measured instead of desperate and hungry. 

Some Fledglings get frantic with bloodlust at their first taste of blood, but Felix seems to be able to control himself rather well. Maybe it’s because he’s only half focused on the blood, more intent on kissing his boyfriend senseless.

He finally forces himself to pull away after Felix has licked every last drop of blood from his mouth, panting quietly. Felix opens his eyes to look up at him, Chan’s golden irises meeting Felix’s rosier gold ones as they look at each other.

“Better?” He asks softly, trying not to show how affected he was by those kisses. Felix nods almost dazedly, his head hazy with the lingering effects of the kiss and the blood, blinking up at Chan as his glowing eyes slowly fade back to brown. Chan leans down and kisses the bow of Felix’s lip tenderly. “Good.” He murmurs.

Felix still isn’t a big fan of blood drinking, but he thinks he can deal with this method just fine.


End file.
